Bad Girl
by rin nara seasui
Summary: Aku, Hyuga Hinata terpaksa pindah sekolah dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai anak sekolahan yang baru. Namun sekolahku kali ini benar – benar berbeda.
1. Gadis Nakal

Bad Girl Rin Nara Seasui

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Genre: Drama

Rated: T

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : typo, berantakan dan tidak elit(?), gaje, ceritanya agak ancur, jalan cerita kadang cepat kadang lambat(?), VOP suka – suka Author *digamparbergilir*, dan idenya pasaran.

Sumarry : Aku, Hyuga Hinata terpaksa pindah sekolah dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai anak sekolahan yang baru. Namun sekolahku kali ini benar – benar berbeda.

* * *

><p>1. Gadis Nakal<p>

Alarm yang berada di dekat telingaku berbunyi mengagetkanku hingga membuatku membuka mata kembali. Segera aku matikan alarm itu, kemudian kulihat sekeliling yang masih tampak remang – remang. Aku mulai berdiri dari kasurku dan berjalan menuju saklar lampu. Kutekan dan kemudian aku melihat ruangan di sekelilingku mulai terlihat lebih terang. Setelah itu, aku duduk kembali di kasurku sambil memegangi kepalaku sendiri.

Ketukan pintu kamar mulai mengusikku. Pasti Hanabi yang mengetuk jadi aku diam saja dan acuh pada ketukan pintu itu apapun yang akan terjadi. Makin lama ketukan itu makin membuatku kesal. Akhirnya aku berteriak dengan kasar, "Aku sudah bangun, Hanabi!"

Kudengar ketukan itu mereda dan berhenti. Hanabi pasti takut mendengar teriakanku tadi dan aku yakin dia sudah pergi dari depan pintu kamarku. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun senyumanku tidak berlangsung lama. Kulihat secerca sinar mulai menerobos tirai jendelaku. Aku merasa lesu untuk menyapa pagi pada hari ini. Meski demikian, aku berdiri lagi dari kasurku berniat untuk tetap segera mandi dan pergi ke sekolah.

Kudengar Neji memanggil namaku dan menyuruhku makan. Namun saat itu aku hanya menjawab, "Nanti saja, sekarang masih kenyang karena makan malam kemarin." Namun saat yang kudengar memanggil adalah Hanabi, dengan emosi aku berkata, "Makan saja duluan! Sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin makan!"

Setelah berteriak seperti itu pada Hanabi, aku langsung menunggu bis di depan rumah. Kulirik mobil ayah yang akan pergi mengantar Hanabi dengan sinis. Lalu kemudian aku melirik Neji yang akan segera pergi ke kampusnya mengendarai motornya. Neji sempat menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku namun aku menolak. Meski sebenarnya dalam hati aku ingin sekali diantar keluarga menuju sekolah. Namun aku kasihan dengan Neji jika seandainya ia mengantarku. Kampus Neji dan sekolahku kan berlawanan arah.

Sekolahku adalah tempat yang memang benar – benar cocok buatku. Sekolah itu penuh dengan orang – orang yang kasar dan menyebalkan. Di sana tak ada yang namanya teman. Semua adalah siswa yang suatu saat dapat saling bermusuhan. Para guru di sana telah mengelompokkan setiap murid dengan kelas yang cocok. Dan aku masuk ke dalam kelas E.

Aku tidak tau kenapa aku masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Namun kelas itu terasa menyenangkan buatku. Guru – gurunya malas mengajar di kelas dengan alasan kami jarang mendengarkan penjelasan guru. Namun apa peduli kami? Kami sebagai siswa datang ke sekolah hanya berniat untuk mendapatkan ijazah SMA. Dan kemudian melanjutkan ke universitas yang kami inginkan. Itupun jika kami benar – benar ingin melanjutkan ke universitas. Beberapa siswa di sana justru malas belajar dan memilih untuk segera ke pelaminan.

Hah, semua pasti mengira sekolahku ini aneh. Tapi inilah ketanyaannya. Yang lebih aneh lagi aku cinta dengan sekolah yang seperti ini.

"Hei! Kau yang di situ, sibuk gak?" Tanya seseorang yang datang dengan baju berantakan. Terlihat dari penampilannya dia datang terlambat hari ini.

"Gak kok," jawabku sambil berkecak pinggang.

"Kalau gitu, masukin tas aku ke dalam kelas ya," pintanya sambil memberikan sebuah tas padaku, "Ada yang mau aku temui di gerbang sekolah nih," ujarnya lagi.

Dengan malas aku mengambil tasnya kemudian kulemparkan tas tersebut di sebuah ruang kelas. Di sekolahku, kami bahkan tidak tau siapa nama teman sekelas kami, karena buat kami nama itu tidak penting. Kami punya sebutan tersendiri yang kadang terdengar sangat jauh dari nama asli. Kebetulan sekali namaku itu "Blue Hair" padahal nama asliku Hyuga Hinata.

Nama itu diberikan padaku karena warna rambutku memang biru. Berbeda dengan temanku yang rata – rata rambutnya sudah dicat pirang. Nama itu sudah aku dapatkan semenjak aku pertama kali masuk di sekolah. Sekarang sudah lewat 6 bulan aku di sana dan aku merasa akan lupa dengan nama asliku.

Lonceng berbunyi dan aku berjalan dengan santainya menuju kelas. Aku merasa tenang – tenang saja karena guru pasti belum masuk ke dalam kelas. Bahkan mungkin guru tidak akan mengajar hari ini dan pelajaran pertama pada hari ini pasti kosong lagi. Aku tetap berjalan santai sampai saat aku sampai di depan pintu kelas aku menambrak seorang guru.

"Hei, sakit tau!" teriakku kasar karena aku masih tidak tau kalau yang kutabrak itu ternyata guru. "Apa kau tidak pernah belajar untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedang berjalan di depanmu?" teriakku dengan lebih keras.

Kelas terdengar sunyi tanpa adanya riuh suara yang akan menyuruh berkelahi. Aku pun berhenti mengelus pinggangku dan tersentak kaget. Kulihat guru di depanku sangat marah. Aku hanya terdiam di tempat. Walaupun semua siswa adalah orang – orang yang kasar namun kami tetap mematuhi satu peraturan yakni tidak membantah guru apalagi memarahinya. Dan tadi aku telah melanggarnya.

"Kau, ikut ke ruanganku sekarang!" perintah sang guru sambil menarik tanganku menuju ruangannya. Aku hanya pasrah ditarik dan aku juga akan pasrah menerima hukumannya.

* * *

><p><em>After that…<em>

Brakk!

Aku membanting pintu dengan kencang sampai – sampai membuat ayah dan Neji yang sedang bersantai – santai di bawah terganggu. Hanabi sekarang sedang bermain bersama temannya di samping rumah jadi dia takkan tau kalau aku membanting pintu.

Aku masih memikirkan hukuman dari guru tadi pagi di sekolah, sampai – sampai aku dipulangkan lebih dahulu dari siswa lainnya. 'Aku harus pindah sekolah secepatnya', hukuman macam apa itu? Surat pindah sekolah belum aku berikan ke ayah lagipula ayah juga tidak menanyakan apa – apa padaku. Jujur saja, aku takut memberikannya. Barulah pada saat selesai makan malam aku berbicara dengan ayah.

"Ayah!" panggilku sambil tetap memegangi surat pindah sekolah tersebut. Ayahku hanya menoleh dan kemudian aku melanjutkan perkataanku, "Aku disuruh pindah sekolah oleh guruku."

Plakk!

Segera saja sebuah tamparan keras melayang ke pipiku. Sakit memang, tapi aku paham kenapa ayah menamparku. Aku ini memang gadis bodoh yang malah mengatakan hal seperti ini ke ayah sendiri. Harusnya aku diam saja dan tidak usah bersekolah lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah sampai kau jadi seperti ini?" Tanya ayahku dengan muka yang sudah merah padam. Aku kemudian menjawab enteng, "Aku tak sengaja memarahi guruku."

"Sudah ayah duga bahwa sekolah itu memang tidak bagus buatmu, besok ikut ayah dan ayah akan mendaftarmu ke sekolah yang lebih bagus!"

Aku terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalaku, sementara Neji dan Hanabi hanya melongo melihat aku dimarahi oleh ayah. "Sekarang masuk ke kamarmu!"

Sambil tetap menundukkan kepala, aku masuk ke kamar sambil memegangi pipiku yang perih. Aku ingin menangis namun terlalu memalukan buatku jika "Blue Hair" menangis hanya karena ditampar ayahnya sendiri. Aku langsung membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan pelan. Di kamar aku langsung berbaring dan menatap langit – langit kamarku. Tak terasa air mata mulai menetes melalui pipiku dan membasahi bantalku.

Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku tetap saja menangis? Segera aku berbalik menutupi wajahku sendiri lalu aku segera menyelimuti badanku dan berusaha tidur. Berharap tak ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Namun mungkin aku salah besar.

Kudengar sayup – sayup suara di lantai bawah tempat kami sekeluarga makan. Itu suara sedang menelepon seseorang. Mungkin ayah sedang menelepon seorang guru yang mengajar di sekolah yang telah ayah pilihkan. Aku tidak ingin berprasangka buruk, tapi aku yakin

* * *

><p><em>Next day….<em>

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di SMA baruku. Aku tak yakin aku akan merasa cocok ada di sekolah yang telah dipilihkan ayah. Namun, tamparan keras ayah kemarin telah mengajariku, 'Ayah benci padaku'.

Aku memandang ayah yang tengah menyetir mobil menuju sekolah Hanabi. Aku hanya diam dan sesekali aku menatap keluar jendela. Bagiku ayah terlalu menyayangi Hanabi daripada aku. Dan aku benci pada Hanabi.

Perjalanan pagi itu tak terasa lama. Beberapa menit kemudian aku telah sampai di depan sekolah yang sepi. Pasti mereka sedang belajar. Dari gerbang aku mulai merasakan aura -aura aneh. Terasa berbeda dengan aura di sekolahku yang dulu. Aura di sekolah yang baru ini terlalu cerah buatku.

Seorang guru mendekatiku sambil berlari kecil. Dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibir tipisnya dia segera bertanya padaku, "Kau si murid baru itu ya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil balas tersenyum. Lalu kemudian ayah bercakap – cakap sebentar kemudian ia kembali ke mobil dan pergi. Guru itu kemudian menggandeng tanganku menuju ruang kepala sekolah dan kemudian dia menyuruhku menunggu sebentar di luar ruangan tersebut. Sekali lagi aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lalu dengan sabar, aku menanti detik demi detik sampai guru itu kembali lagi menjengukku.

Tanpa ku sadari ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Mendekat…. Mendekat…. Dan semakin mendekat. Namun karena bosannya aku tetap tak menyadari bahkan sampai pemilik langkah itu ada di sampingku.

"Hei, jangan melamun di sekolah ini!" ujar sang pemilik langkah mengagetkanku karena di sekolahku dulu jarang ada yang bicara sopan seperti itu. Kutatap siswa tersebut. Ia kemudian memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah sambil sempat tersenyum padaku. Sempat aku perhatikan nama di baju seragamnya. Kemudian aku bergumam, "Jadi namanya Uchiha ya."

Kembali aku menunggu sang guru keluar. Namun terasa lama sekali. Ku angkat tangan kiriku dan ku perhatikan jam di lenganku. Baru lewat 15 menit namun aku sudah bosan sekali. Pintu ruang kepala sekolah pun akhirnya terbuka dan guru itu keluar dengan senyuman yang kian mengembang. Di belakangnya si Uchiha itu ikut mengiringi.

"Hinata, ini ketua kelas di kelasmu nanti. Dan Sasuke tolong antarkan siswi ini menuju kelas ya," ucap sang guru kemudian meninggalkan aku bersama sang Uchiha di depan pintu.

"Ayo ikuti aku!" perintah Uchiha sambil berjalan di depanku. Aura cerah dan cenderung tenang menyebar di sekitarnya. Entah mengapa aku merasa auranya agak berbeda. Menurutku auranya sebenarnya tidaklah cerah.

"Hei, ayo!" perintahnya lagi di saat aku tidak mengikutinya. Aku membuyarkan pikiranku sendiri tentangnya. Aku yakin dia sama saja dengan murid lain yang ada di sekolah ini. Beraura cerah dan tidak cocok denganku.

Sekian lama kami berjalan tak ada percakapan penting sama sekali. Bagiku, Uchiha berbicara dengan bahasa yang terlalu sopan sementara di sekolahku yang dahulu aku terbiasa bicara kasar. Terkadang aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil berpikir sendiri. 'Sekolah ini mengerikan'.

"Kita sampai, ini adalah kelasmu yang sekarang," ujarnya sambil membukakan pintu untukku. Aku menganggkat wajahku berharap akan ada hal yang membuatku lebih senang namun yang ku lihat justru membuat hatiku lemas.

Siswa di sana berpakaian rapi dan sekarang sedang membaca buku dan terlihat berwajah riang. Ada sih yang wajahnya terlihat malas namun dia tetap tenang di mejanya. Padahal saat ini guru sedang tidak ada di kelas. Sementara di SMA-ku yang dulu, mungkin sekarang sudah ada yang berkelahi.

"Ayo masuk!" teriak Uchiha dengan wajah datar. Auranya yang terlalu tenang membuatku agak merinding. Aku terpaku di depan pintu. Siswi di dalam kelas tersebut segera mengajakku masuk dan mempersilahkan aku duduk di sebuah kursi yang kosong sambil menunggu sang guru masuk ke dalam kelas.

Aku tetap terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahku. Sekolah ini 'tak cocok untukku'.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued….<em>

* * *

><p>Hah, karena laptopku ilang dicuri orang, kelanjutan cerita yang belum selesai – selesai itu nanti aja melanjutkannya lah *dicincang*. Kali ini tetap dengan SasuHina, tapi rada – radanya Hinata jadi anak berandalan banget ea. Jangan – jangan ini malah jadi OOC *dilemparbatubata*. Moga – moga gak kelewatan OOC *Amin!*. Oh iya, ada yang bisa kasih aku bantuan bikin judul yang tepat gak? *melirik Readers* Bingung nih. Tuh aja, asal - asalan bikin judul.<p>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please ^_~  
><strong>


	2. Membosankan!

Bad Girl by Rin Nara Seasui

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Genre: Drama

Rated: T

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : typo, berantakan dan tidak elit(?), gaje, ceritanya agak ancur, jalan cerita kadang cepat kadang lambat(?), VOP suka – suka Author *digamparbergilir*, dan idenya pasaran. malas bikin warning yang baru *plak!*

Sumarry : Aku, Hyuga Hinata terpaksa pindah sekolah dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai anak sekolahan yang baru. Namun sekolahku kali ini benar – benar berbeda.

* * *

><p>2. Membosankan!<p>

* * *

><p>Sebelum masuk ke cerita aku mau ngucapin makasih buat yang sudah review dan alert-nya.<p>

- ulva-chan : senangnya kalau ada yang suka. Sebenarnya aku sendiri ragu mau dibuat SasuHina atau NaruHina. Hohoho... gak bisa kasih saran juga gak apa - apa kok. ^^  
>- Mamizu mei : ok, makasih ya ^^<br>- keiKo-buu89 : oke...  
>- n : oh, tenang. Gak bakalan jadi preman kok.<br>- OraRi HinaRa: hihihi... maaf kalau bikin beda gitu, mohon maklum ya.

* * *

><p>Setelah aku duduk di sebuah bangku kosong, seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas sambil membawa buku – buku tebal. Kubaca sekilas apa yang ada di tertulis di buku tersebut. 'Biologi'. Langsung aku mendelik terkejut. Pertama kali masuk kelas kenapa aku harus berhadapan dengan pelajaran yang sulit seperti ini?<p>

"Good Morning!" sapanya menggunakan bahasa Inggris pada kami sambil tersenyum riang.

"Morning, Miss!" balas semua murid di dalam kelas kecuali aku karena aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Oh, ada murid baru di kelas kalian ya?" Tanya sang guru saat melihatku yang tampak gugup di meja.

"Iya, Miss!" jawab semua murid di dalam kelas dan sekali lagi ini juga tanpa aku.

"Wah, tolong perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas ini!"

Langsung saja ketika mendengar perintah itu kakiku merasa gemetar dan lidahku kaku untuk bicara. Aura guru itu pun semakin cerah bagiku. Dan itu membuatku…. Takut. Terdengar seruan dari siswa yang duduknya di belakangku. Mereka sangat memaksaku untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Dan pada akhirnya seorang siswi menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke depan kelas tepat di samping guru yang telah membuatku jadi gugup seperti ini.

"A-aku Blue-" cepat - cepat aku langsung meralat kata – kataku, "-eh, maksudku Hyuga Hinata. Errr-" aku bergumam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu yang harus aku ucapkan dan memilih kalimat sopan untuk diucapkan, "a-aku-"

"Maaf mengganggu, Bu Guru Anko sekarang dipanggil kepala sekolah!" ujar seorang siswa di depan pintu dengan buru – buru. Kemudian siswa tersebut segera meminta izin dan pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," ujar sang guru sambil berjalan menuju pintu. "Oh iya, kau duduk saja dahulu," perintahnya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

Kulihat sekeliling kelas yang wajahnya nampak kecewa, entah karena apa. Mungkinkah karena perkenalan diriku yang kacau tadi? Atau mungkin karena guru mereka meninggalkan mereka tanpa tugas? Membingungkan.

"Hinata!" seru seorang siswa dari arah bangku belakang disamping ketua kelas. Rambutnya blonde dan memiliki kumis – kumis tipis di pipinya. Auranya luar biasa cerah sewarna dengan sampul buku oranye yang diterpa sinar matahari dari jendela kaca di sisi kelas.

Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri seperti layaknya orang bodoh yang terlalu lugu. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak lugu. Lelaki yang memanggilku tadi langsung mengangguk dan menawariku, "Ayo kemarilah dan duduk sebentar!"

Aku kemudian berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah ragu – ragu. Sepanjang jalan seluruh siswi memperhatikanku dengan antusias, membuatku ngeri untuk melanjutkan langkah. Namun saat aku melirik sang ketua kelas, Uchiha di samping lelaki oranye tersebut, hatiku merasa agak tenang. Terlalu tenang kadang sampai – sampai aku menabrak meja di hadapanku sendiri.

"Perkenalkan, aku wakil ketua kelas di sini dan namaku Uzumaki Naruto," ujar lelaki oranye itu padaku sambil tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi putihnya. Tangannya terulur padaku namun sayang aku tak berani meraih tangannya.

Naruto terlihat agak bingung dan mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang mungkin sebetulnya sama sekali tidak terasa gatal karena ketombe atau masalah kulit kepala lainnya. Yang pasti saat itu dia bingung melihat tingkahku yang tak berani bersalaman dengannya.

Kulirik sang Uchiha yang masih tenang duduk di mejanya sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul warna merah. Buku itu rasanya tidak asing bagiku, namun entah mengapa tak ada yang terlintas di pikiranku tentang judul buku tersebut. Oh, karena terlalu memperhatikan sang Uchiha aku lupa pada Naruto yang ada di hadapanku.

"Oh iya, kau bisa duduk di meja sebelahku kok," tawar Naruto sambil menunjukkan kursi di sampingnya. Kulihat sebuah tas bertengger di kursinya. Hatiku mulai ragu, pasti ada orang dimeja itu. Aku kemudian menunduk dan terdengar sebuah suara yang memang daritadi sudah aku harapkan untuk muncul.

"Bu Shizune sebentar lagi akan datang, aku yakin Bu Shizune pasti akan memutuskan lebih baik anak baru itu duduk dimana."

Itulah yang diucapkan sang Uchiha tanpa berpaling sedikitpun dari buku yang dipegangnya. Aku senang begitu mendengar suaranya yang berat dan merdu itu, namun aku kecewa akan apa yang barusan ia katakan. 3 menit kemudian seorang siswa datang sambil membawakan tumpukan 3 buku yang kemudian ia letakkan dimeja. Buku siapakah itu? Aku tak tau.

Naruto yang ada di sebelahku langsung menyuruhku untuk duduk. Segera saja aku mengatur cara dudukku dan merapikan meja di hadapanku yang terlihat agak berantakan. Bergumam aku sebentar, 'pasti orang yang pintar yang duduk di sini'. Lucu sekali aku bisa berpikir begitu, karena seingatku orang yang pintar selalu berantakan namun saat kulihat seorang siswi berjalan mendekat dan kemudian berkata, "Maaf, ini bangkuku."

Meleset dari dugaanku. Orang yang duduk di sini justru penampilan fisiknya terlihat rapi. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink ditenggeri sebuah pita merah. Bajunya rapi seperti barusaja digosok tadi pagi dan wajahnya berseri – seri. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan hendak beranjak keluar dari kelas karena menurutku kelas ini membuatku eneg.

Namun aku terlalu terlambat jika ingin keluar. Guru yang tadi pagi berbicara sebentar dengan ayahku datang sambil tersenyum – senyum dari depan pintu layaknya orang aneh. Sama anehnya dengan seluruh siswa di sini. Orang – orang yang tak pantas untukku. Kecuali….

"Wah, Hinata belum dapat bangku ya?" aku tertegun sebentar. Seorang guru memanggil nama asliku? 'Amazing!' itulah kata yang cocok untuk saat ini. Mimpi apa aku ini sampai – sampai seorang guru menyebut namaku sambil tersenyum? "Sasuke tolong carikan di kelas lain dulu, ya!"

Aku segera melirik pada Uchiha yang langsung berdiri. Kupikir awalnya dia ingin segera mencarikanku kursi. Tapi yang ia lakukan justru protes para guru yang mulai menghilangkan senyuman dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mencarikannya bangku?" protes Uchiha tanpa sedikitpun menambahi atau mengurangi ekspresi di wajahnya yang mempesona itu.

"Hm, tentu saja karena kau adalah ketua kelas di sini," jawab sang guru dengan tersenyum licik. Akhirnya Uchiha itu menurut juga dengan senyuman licik guru itu. Dengan langkah malas ia keluar dari kelas dan kemudian mengajakku ikut bersamanya, "Hei, kau juga ikut!"

"Ha?" tanyaku polos.

"Ia juga ikut kan, bu?" Uchiha itu mengalihkan pertanyaan ke guru yang kemudian mengangguk dan menyuruhku juga keluar. Memang sih daritadi aku ingin keluar dari kelas ini, tapi kalau keluarnya dengan Uchiha, aku takkan bisa bebas di luar. Sama saja bohong kalau begitu. Mana aku tidak tau lorong di sekitar sekolah ini. Sulit kalau masih baru di sini. jalan untuk kabur saja aku masih bingung.

"Err," ujarku ingin memulai percakapan namun aku bingung ingin membicarakan apa. Uchiha di hadapanku yang berjalan lebih cepat kelihatannya tidak mendengar gumaman bingungku tadi. Wajahnya masih tenang dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi baik senang maupun kesal. Padahal aku yakin saat ini dia sedang kesal. Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan tentang dia ya?

"Kau pindahan dari sekolah mana?" ujarnya tiba – tiba di tengah kegelisahanku berjalan di belakangnya.

"Aku...-" jawabku terputus. Ada perasaan tak tenang ketika ingin menjawabnya. Merenung aku sejenak sebelum bicara kembali. Sekolahku dulu kan sangat buruk. Hanya bangunannya saja yang tampak megah dan kokoh, namun isinya sangatlah buruk untuk orang – orang di sekolah ini meski bagiku itu justru sebaliknya. Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaannya tadi?

Tidak. Aku tak akan menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Uchiha dengan nada agak kesal.

"Tidak kok, aku hanya err-" jawabku kembali terputus. Uchiha itu kelihatannya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan asal sekolahku. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Eits, tiba – tiba Uchiha memberhentikan langkahnya dan aku nyaris menabraknya. Sial! Dia memang suka berbuat tiba – tiba mungkin. Apa dia tau itu bisa membuat seorang nenek yang sakit jantung bisa mati kalau sikapnya tak bisa dirubah?

"Kau tunggu di sini, ok?"  
>Aku mengangguk mendengarnya dan aku menantinya yang sedang mencarikan aku bangku dari luar kelas.<p>

"Hinata, kenapa kalian lama sekali sih?" ujar si rambut kuning err maksudku Naruto dari belakangku. "Aku bantu mencarikan bangku ya," tawarnya sambil kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam. Pikiranku mulai memperhatikan auranya. Cerah dan itu membuatku kesal.

Karena tak ada Uchiha maupun Naruto di sampingku, aku merasa lebih tenang dan kurasa ini adalah saat yang bagus untuk kabur dari sekolah ini. Langkah seribu segera aku laksanakan. Setibanya di sebuah lorong aku terdiam. Lorong ini menuju kemana? Kurasakan aura – aura ceraha mulai datang. Tidak, semuanya bukanlah aura cerah. Ini mungkin sang Uchiha.

"Hinata!" ternyata aku salah. Itu Naruto yang datang sambil berlari ke arahku. Wajahnya cemas dan auranya mulai berkurang dan seakan – akan menghilang ditutupi aura yang lebih pekat karena tadi ia sempat khawatir. Kecewa sih hatiku melihat Naruto di hadapanku. Bukan hanya karena aku tak dapat kabur. Tapi juga karena bukan Naruto yang ku harapkan untuk mencegatku.

"Ayo kalian semua kembali ke kelas!" barulah si Uchiha datang dengan emosi. Di tangannya ia memegang sebuah kursi dan meja yang gesernya dari kelas. Naruto langsung mendekati Uchiha dan kemudian ia ikut menyeret meja tersebut. Sementara kursinya diletakkan di atas meja. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Bukan hanya karena perubahan sifat yang sekarang mulai sering gugup seperti saat aku memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, namun ada hal lain yang juga berubah.

Ku lupakan sejenak pikiran itu. Aku yakin perubahan yang terjadi padaku tidak akan benar – benar merubah hidupku. Bahkan sekalipun aku hidup dengan bersekolah di tempat seperti ini dan hidup di rumah dengan keluarga yang bahkan tidak terlalu menyukai keberadaanku.

* * *

><p><em>After that….<em>

Sampailah kami bertiga kembali ke dalam kelas. Meja dan bangku itu kemudian langsung di susun dengan pengarahan dari Bu Shizune. Guru yang cukup baik dan senang tersenyum pada muridnya. Satu – satunya guru yang pernah menyebut namaku sambil tersenyum manja. Meski auranya juga cerah namun aku senang dengan guru yang seperti itu. Aku merasa senang ketika namaku dipanggil dengan nada seperti yang dilakukan Bu Shizune.

"Hinata, kau bisa duduk di sana!" ujarnya kemudian mempersilahkan aku duduk. Semua siswi di sekitar tempat dudukku langsung menyambutku sambil tersenyum. Begitu pula para siswanya yang langsung bersiul tak karuan saat aku lewat.

"Hai Hinata, aku Shion. Senang bertemu denganmu!" sapa seorang siswi di sebelahku. Aku kemudian menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Aku juga senang kok!"

Segera aku tutup mulutku. Itu kalimat yang kurang sopan sepertinya. Aku juga tidak tersenyum padanya. Shion jadi kebingungan melihatku yang salah tingkah itu. Supaya salah paham tak berlanjut berlama – lama, aku segera berkata, "Maaf!"

Kemudian aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke depan, memperhatikan pelajaran yang di berikan Bu Shizune. Dan… OMG! Pelajaran sejarah yang memuakkan!

Kenapa guru yang kusukai malah mengajak pelajaran yang ku benci. Sejarah itu kan pelajaran yang hanya mengulang – ngulang masa lalu. Dan aku benci hal itu. Memangnya apa sih kegunaan ilmu sejarah? Menyebalkan!

Kulirik ke arah tempat duduk Uchiha yang ada di depan sebelah kananku. Dia tenang sekali. Kulirik juga tempat duduk Naruto yang ada di sebelah Uchiha. Kelihatan benar – benar gelisah. Beda sekali dengan gadis pink di sebelah Naruto yang santai – santai saja melihat apa yang ditulis di papan tulis. Kelihatan sekali adanya persaingan di kelas ini. Beda dengan kelasku dulu.

Kulirik Shion di sampingku. Gadis berambut pirang dengan body yang bagus ini kelihatan agak malas memperhatikan. Apa dia sama denganku dalam urusan pelajaran sejarah ya? Ah, tak mungkin. Pasti ini hanya karena kebetulan atau mungkin apa yang kupikirkan tadi memang benar. Bu Shizune kemudian berhenti menulis diagram materi hari ini dan mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar. Aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Mendengarkan sejarah itu sama saja seperti mendengarkan sebuah dongeng.

"Oke, ada yang mau bertanya?" Tanya guru itu kemudian, namun tak ada yang menjawab dan kemudian mereka menjawab serentak, "Tidak ada, bu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu minggu depan kita ulangan ya!"

"Siap, bu!" jawab seluruhnya tanpa diriku.

What the? Ulangan minggu depan? Aku kan tak tau apa yang harus aku pelajari. Bagaimana caraku menjawab soal nanti? Dan kelihatannya pertanyaanku barusan terjawab tanpa harus memikirkan jalan keluarnya.

"Hinata, kau mau pinjam catatanku?" tawar Naruto sambil menyerahkan bukunya. Ku angkat kepalaku yang sempat aku benturkan di meja tadi. Cepat sekali Naruto tiba – tiba sampai di mejaku. Apa – apaan sih dia? Kebetulan sekali ini aku kepepet dan ini adalah kesempatan untukku. Kuambil saja buku itu dan kemudian aku tersenyum. Naruto kemudian keluar dari kelas sambil senyum – senyum gak jelas padaku. Kulupakan saja hal itu dan segera aku baca bukunya.

Halaman pertama….  
>Segera aku berteiak, "TIDAAKKK!" dalam hati. Tulisan macam apa ini? Terlalu sulit kubaca bahkan mengejanya saja susah. Aku bingung dengan tulisannya yang bahkan antara a dengan o hampir terlihat sama. Yang lebih parah lagi, dia menulis memakai huruf sambung. Kalau saja itu bukan buku murid di sekolah ini pasti sudah lama aku banting dan kubiarkan besok harinya seseorang memungutnya dan membuangnya.<p>

"Kau sepertinya akrab dengan Naruto ya!" puji Shion di sampingku sambil tersenyum menyipitkan matanya. Manis sekali dan pastinya mempesona bagi setiap lelaki manapun yang melihatnya. Tapi, itu takkan berpengaruh buatku yang cewek ini. Aku ini kan masih normal.

Aku menggeleng menyangkal perkataannya barusan tentang pujian yang justru menyakiti hati tadi. Mana mungkin aku dan si kuning itu akrab, bertemu saja baru hari ini. Shion terlihat agak kecewa mendengarnya. Dan itu membuatku bertanya – Tanya. Dia kecewa karena aku tak akrab dengan Naruto atau dia kecewa karena Naruto akrab denganku?

"Shion?"

"Eh, a-aku keluar dulu ya!" ujar Shion cepat – cepat dan keluar dari bangkunya. Aku hanya diam. Kutatap jam dinding, masih jam 10.45 rupanya. Akh, lama sekali padahal aku sudah tak betah di sini. ingin keluar dari kelas dan berlari ke kantin, tapi aku bahkan tak tau kantin itu ada di lorong yang mana. Aku kan belum terlalu mengenal sekolah ini.

Bosan!

* * *

><p><em>In the evening….<em>

"Hinata, bagaimana sekolah barumu?" Tanya Neji senyum – senyum padaku. Aku melihatnya dengan eskpsresi tidak senang dan kemudian aku menjawab ketus, "Membosankan!"

Aku tau bukan jawaban seperti itu yang diharapkan Neji namun memang itulah yang kurasakan. Aku tak mau bohong dan saat ini aku sedang tak ingin diajak bercanda. Hanabi belum terlihat seharian ini dan itu setidaknya bisa membuat badmoodku berkurang. Ayah juga belum terlihat, apa ayah sekarang sedang menemani Hanabi ya?

Di rumah besar seperti ini, yang tinggal hanya tinggal aku dan Neji yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. Sesekali kalau sudah bosan menatap layar laptopnya dia pasti mengajakku bicara namun aku sedang tak ingin bicara apapun tentang hari ini padanya. Termasuk saat bertemu dengan si kuning eh, maksudku Naruto, si Uchiha, dan Shion. Tapi ketika mengingat cara Bu Shizune memanggilku tadi, sesuatu terpikir di benakku.

"Neji?" panggilku dengan lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya spontan di sela – sela kegiatan mengetiknya.

"Bisa ajari pelajaran sejarah kelas X SMA?" pintaku dengan nada makin lirih. Neji melongo melihat ke arahku membuatku bingung setengah mati karenanya.

"Kau-?" ujar Neji tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Gak bisa ya?" ucapku lesu padahal aku benar – benar ingin minta bantuannya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, tapi jarang – jarang sekali kamu mau belajar denganku seperti ini."

Aku merasa benar – benar ingin memundung di pojok rumah mendengarnya. Apa – apaan itu? Masa' aku dibilang jarang – jarang sekali kamu mau belajar. Meski memang benar aku ini malas belajar tapi aku pernah lho baca – baca buku pelajaran dan itu juga termasuk belajar kan? Malam itu aku belajar pada Neji. Rasanya sudah lama otakku tak kupakai untuk berpikir dan aku terlalu cepat merasa lelah untuk belajar sehingga baru setengah jam, aku langsung tidur.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning….<em>

Pusing… itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Rasanya aku ingin tidur lagi dan istirahat namun seperti biasa, teriakan Hanabi selalu mengangguku.

"Kak Hinata, ayo makan!"

Meski teriakan itu sudah kudengar lebih dari empat kali, namun aku tak juga beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Aku malas ke sekolah hari ini….

* * *

><p>Gimana? Masih terlalu OOC kah? (Readers: iya!) *pundung*. Kebetulan ada kesempatan online jadi sekali saja update dan mampir ke ffn. Kelihatannya fic cepat sekali tenggelam di fandom Naruto ya *kokjadicurcol?* abaikan!<p>

Oh iya, minta reviewnya ya! ^^


End file.
